The present invention concerns a novel apparatus and method for preventing electrically charged particulate matter adjacent an ion generator from soiling walls and other items adjacent the ion generator.
Ion generators, often referred to as ionized oxygen generators, have recently become very popular. Ionized oxygen has been found to create a substantially germ-free environment, and many hospitals are using ion generators in their operating rooms. Ionized oxygen also eliminates allergy-causing irritants making an ion generator useful for homes and offices, as well as hospitals.
One of the positive functions of the ionized oxygen provided by an ion generator is that the ionized oxygen cleanses the air by attaching itself to particles floating in the air, causing the particles to fall. I have discovered, however, that dark particulate matter in the air adjacent an ion generator becomes electrically charged so that it is attracted to the nearest ground. For example, if the ion generator is placed on a desk near a wall, and the wall is the nearest ground, the particulate matter may become attracted to the wall and darken the wall.
It is, therefore, an object of the the invention to provide an apparatus that is useful to prevent particulate matter adjacent an ion generator from becoming attracted to and darkening a wall, desk or other area which should be maintained clean.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for preventing electrically charged particles adjacent an ion generator from soiling a wall adjacent the ion generator.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a particulate collector for connection to an ion generator, which collector is simple in construction and easy to manufacture.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a particulate collector for an ion generator which may be easily attached to an ion generator and used with conventional electrical receptacles.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.